Mi encuentro
by Obi-Child Kidnobi
Summary: Cuenta sobre, mi y mis amigos, cuando en un viaje de estudio, nos encontramos con los jedis.


**1**

**MIS PRIMERAS AVENTURAS**

Todo empezó un 3 de octubre de 2005 en Bariloche. Pero, ya veremos eso.

Yo era un chico común y corriente. Iba a una escuela corriente, tenia amigos corrientes, chateaba en un Messenger corriente y comía cosas corrientes.

Desde principio de año, todos los chicos de 5to grado de ambos turnos, estábamos emocionados por el viaje de estudio a San Carlos de Bariloche en septiembre de 2005.

6 meses después

Al fin llegó el preciado día de viaje, y mis mejores amigos Camilo Ruiz y Agustín Tomé, empezaron (al igual que yo) a sentir cosas extrañas en el cuerpo y mente. Como por ejemplo, el viernes pasado Agustín pudo levantar un vaso con solo mirarlo fijamente y concentrarse, o también, El otro día pude escuchar los pensamientos de Camilo y el los míos.

Camilo y Agustín se sentaron juntos en el colectivo y yo me senté con Pablo Encina.

Apenas apoye la cabeza en el asiento, me dormí.

Soñaba con muchas "personas" que tenían la cara pintada de rojo y negro, con dientes putrefactos y una risa tan estupida como la de Eric Cartman del dibujito South Park. Esas personas me miraban a mí, a Agus y a Camilo mientras se reían, luego sentía que todo cambiaba y me encontraba adentro de un pozo viendo a una niña preciosa con el pelo muy largo y que en ese instante se me acercaba y me besaba. Se sentía tan bien hasta que escuche…

¡Emma¡Emma! Ya llegamos. En ese momento me desperté insultando al maldito que me despertó de ese fantástico sueño y veía que todos me miraban riéndose por que estaba besando el vidrio.

Me fui a sentar con Agus ya que Camilo estaba vomitando en el baño.

Agus me pregunto ¿Qué te paso?

Y yo me quede callado, mirando a unas letras que estaban escritas en el vidrio. Las cuales decían en unas fuentes raras La profecía se cumplirá pronto Solo quedara uno (La profecía se cumplirá pronto. Solo quedara uno)

Me quede media hora pensando en eso. Luego empecé a ver que todo se oscurecía y de pronto sentí el helado piso lleno de nieve.

Me veía tirado, amarrado de los pies y las manos luego veía una de esas "personas" que vi en mi sueño, colocando en mi cuello algo que parecía un palo rojo que brillaba, luego lo pasaba por mi dedo y sentía como una sierra que me lo cortaba.

Rápidamente mis compañeras Micaela y Guadalupe me despertaron mirándome con asombro. Me levante, me mire la mano manchada con sangre y note que el dedo de la mano izquierda con el que normalmente hago _Fuck-You_ estaba cortado a la mitad a punto de salirse (Lo que me hizo recordar a Nick Casi Decapitado)

Enseguida me llevaron al hospital donde me cosieron el dedo y quedo como nuevo.

**2**

**EL ENCUENTRO**

3 días después de que me cosieran el dedo me fui a dormir, pero no podía, al igual que Camilo y Agustín teníamos curiosidad por unos ruidos y luces que venían del baño.

Rápidamente saltamos de nuestras camas y fuimos a donde venia eso, yo ya me imaginaba que iba a terminar con otro dedo cortado a la mitad, pero no sucedió.

Esos ruidos y luces eran de una "mini fiesta", en donde los tres nos reíamos viendo a un "Gnomo" enanito y verde bailando "Macarena". Luego cambiaron la música y vimos a un jovencito con una cicatriz al lado del ojo con cara de idiota, que se resbalaba con agua y caía, me reí muchísimo más que cuando camilo me contó el chiste de "Papá dame un triciclo"

Luego vimos a un hombre barbudo con ropa de monje, bailando a la perfección "Stayin Alive". Hasta que en un momento, paró la música y todos se voltearon a vernos.

¡Nos vieron!-dijo Agustín

-Camilo dijo ¿Alguna brillante idea?

En ese momento yo dije- Si ya se ¿Y si vamos al cyber?

Los chicos me miraron y yo respondí

–OK entonces ¡CORRAMOS!

Nunca corrí tanto en mi vida, miramos para atrás y vimos que el barbudo con ropa de monje y el idiota de la cicatriz nos seguían y entonces yo escuche un.

TA NANANANANANANANANANANANANA y reconocí que era mi celular, me detuve a hablar y era una broma. En ese momento el tarado de la cicatriz me agarro de las manos, yo le di una patada en el lugar menos deseado, entonces el se largo a llorar como un bebe recién nacido a lo que yo respondí.

¡Cállate o te voy a dar una razón verdadera para que llores!

Luego de que el tonto se calle y me vuelva a agarrar dejándome inmóvil, el barbudo había agarrado a mis amigos a lo que yo dije.

Soltalos o vas a quedar peor que este idiota que me tiene agarrado.

En ese momento escuche que el hombre hablaba y decía

-Anakin, ya suéltalo.

Entonces yo pensé

-¡Anakin! Jajaja ¿a que enfermo se le ocurre ponerle Anakin a su hijo, jajaja.

En ese momento escuche en mi cabeza.

-Ya cállate engendro, te puedo hacer gelatina en un dos por tres.

A lo que yo respondí

- OH! Que miedo, me va a agarrar un infarto. No le das miedo a nadie.

-No sigan- Dijo el hombre barbudo.

En ese instante camilo pregunto

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Obi-Wan Kenobi

En ese momento Agustín y Camilo estallaron a carcajadas.

-No me da gracia- Les dije

Los otros se seguían riendo.

En ese momento yo pregunte

-¿Por qué están aquí todos?

-Mira te lo explicare haciendo una síntesis. Los vinimos a buscar.

-¿Y por que a nosotros?-pregunto Agustín conteniendo la risa.

Ehmm. Digamos que sentimos en ustedes un gran presentimiento de la fuerza.

¿En mi? – Pregunto Agustín

En ese momento Camilo dijo- Agustín no tiene fuerza¡No puede matar ni a una mosca!

No, No. No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a… Bueno, más tarde lo entenderán.

Empaquen sus cosas y en marcha -dijo Obi-Wan

5 Minutos después.

- Ya esta todo- dijimos al unísono

-Bien ahora suban a la nave- Dijo Obi-Wan

Hicimos caso, Subimos, Nos acomodamos y despegamos.

Cuando estábamos por pasar la atmósfera Obi Wan dijo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que me olvido de algo¡ANAKIN!

Enseguida volvió pero en el aterrizaje aplasto a Anakin con la nave y nosotros pensamos lo peor y así fue.

¡Yupi!- Grite yo. Ehh quiero decir ¡Que lastima!

Es ese momento me puse a bailar de la felicidad cuando Anakin se levantó de un salto y dijo ¡Estoy bien!

-Aguafiestas- respondí

-¡Suban! volvió a decir Obi-Wan y luego despegamos.

Yo me estaba por dormir cuando Camilo me zarandeo para que no vuelva a pasar algo.

30 minutos después, llegamos a no se donde y había un cartel que decía.

¡Bienvenido a La Republica!

Entonces dije –Aburrido. Ese momento me hizo acordar cuando fuimos con la escuela al museo, en el que casi me dormía.

Luego de estar 30 minutos intentando conectarme a Internet con mi Laptop me digieron que no hay señal.

¡Wow! Dijimos todos.

Había construcciones enormes, bichos raros caminando por las calles y muchas cosas raras.

**3**

**El consulado Jedi**

Al fin aterrizamos y le preguntamos a Obi-Wan adonde iríamos y el respondió.

-Ahora a ver al consulado Jedi.

- ¿El que?- Pregunto Camilo

-El consulado Jedi- respondió – Es donde están todos los Jedis.

- ¿Y que es un Jedi?- pregunto Agus

- Es como un defensor de la galaxia- respondió el. Intenta poner orden y mantener alejados a los malos.

¿A los Siths?- Respondí yo.

Correcto- ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Por ese cartel.

El cartel era grande y luminoso en el cual decía.

¿Queres Matar¿Queres ser malo? Entonces ven a la Academia Sith – Lama ya al 1500 1500 1500! Y empieza tu entrenamiento hoy.

En ese instante, yo empecé a marcar 1500 1500 1500 y escuche

-¿Que haces nene?- pregunto Anakin

A lo que yo respondí- Llamo a la Academia Sith.

Eso no lo hagas nunca.

OK pibe- le respondí

-¿Para que vamos al Consulado? Pregunto Camilo

Para que les designen un maestro Jedi y empiecen su entrenamiento.

¿Y quien será el mío?- Dijo Agustín.

No lo se- Respondió Anakin.

Anakin y yo estamos en el Consulado, talvez a alguno de ustedes les toque alguno de nosotros.

A lo que le dije a Obi-Wan

-Si me toca este cabeza de cepillo de diente me suicidio.

Caminamos 20 minutos y llegamos al edificio más alto que jamás vi.

Entramos y vimos a otros chicos con nuestra misma cara de angustiados y yo me separe del grupo, me puse al lado de un chico y le dije.

Oye, tranquilízate chico, todo saldrá bien.

Gracias, me dijo el chico. Me llamo Julián ¿Y vos?

Yo me llamo Emmanuel, pero podes decirme Emma – Respondí

En ese momento Obi-Wan me hizo seña de que valla con el.

Entonces me despedí de Julián y me fui con Obi-Wan

5 minutos después nos dijeron que pasemos y Camilo volvió a vomitar, pero esta ocasión en las botas de Anakin.

Entramos y vimos muchas sillas con solo 1 "Gnomo" verde y yo pensé,

-Es el que estaba bailando "Macarena".

Los 3 nos quedamos parados mirándolo y entonces se dirigió a Agustín y le pregunto

-¿Tienes Miedo?

-No – Dijo Agustín

Y luego empezó a decir cosas y termino en El odio lleva al lado oscuro.

Luego de 20 minutos salimos y Obi-Wan dijo.

Tomen estos libros y tienen una semana para leerlos.

Eran libros de 200 páginas escritos con unas letras raras.

Agustín dijo- ¿Pero y esta letra¡Yo no se leer en esta letra!

Camilo dijo lo mismo.

Y Obi-Wan dijo- ¿Y tu Emmanuel?

-Si puedo – Le dije

Obi-Wan se quedo atónito y me dijo- ¿Enserio?

-Claro- Respondí- Leí algo parecido en el vidrio de el colectivo en Bariloche.

-¿Qué decía?

Lo que decía era: La profecía se cumplirá pronto. Solo quedara uno- Respondí

Camilo y Agustín ustedes se quedaran en la casa de Mace Windu, ahora yo los llevo.-Dijo-

-¿Que hay de mi?- Pregunte

Tú te quedaras en mi casa- Me respondió.

-Muy bien- respondí.

Subimos a la nave y nos fuimos

10 minutos después, llegamos a una casa grande, muy colorida en la que estaba esperando una persona.

-¡Obi-Wan!-Dijo esa persona.

-Hola -Dijo Obi-Wan estos son los chicos de los que te hable.

-¿Los 3? Aquí solo hay 2.-Dijo

-El otro me lo llevare yo- respondió Obi-Wan

-¡Adiós chicos! Les grite a Camilo y a Agustín.

Obi-Wan subió a la nave y luego de 5 minutos de viaje pregunte.

-¿Por qué ellos no vienen también a tu casa?

-Por que tú eres especial- Respondió.

**4**

**Bienvenido a casa**

-¿Especial yo?- volví a preguntar

-Si, eres muy especial. Respondió Obi-Wan

- ¿Por qué? –Dije

- Eres muy avanzado, sabes leer en nuestra letra, puedes soñar el futuro.

-¿El futuro?- dije¡Que Bien! Me caeré a un pozo y besare a una chica.

-No, yo me refiero a ese sueño que tuviste en el que todos esos Siths los veían ¿Qué mas soñaste?-Pregunto.

-Nada más- respondí

-Muy bien- Ya llegamos

La casa era genial, tenía torres, Muchísimas ventanas y muchas cosas geniales.

Obi-Wan bajo de la nave al igual que yo y entramos a la casa.

El me mostró donde dormiría, Donde esta cada cosa, etc.

Me sentía re feliz que me puse a leer el libro que Obi-Wan me dio.

A las 4 hrs. lo termine y escuche una voz

-A cenar

-Ya bajo- Respondí.

Un androide muy simpático dorado llamado C-3PO ponía la comida en la mesa y Obi-Wan dijo.

-Estos 2 los construyo Anakin.

Entonces vi por abajo a uno pequeñito que se llamaba R2-D2 haciendo unos soniditos raros.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Obi-Wan dijo.

-Duerme bien que mañana empezara tu entrenamiento.

Yo me acosté en la cama, me dormí ansioso por que empiece ya el entrenamiento.

**5**

**Como siempre**

10 años ya habían pasado desde que me conocí con Obi-Wan y el cabeza de cepillo de diente.

10 años ya habían pasado desde que había empezado mi entrenamiento.

10 años ya habían pasado desde que había llegado a la Republica

10 años ya habían pasado desde que conocí a Julián

10 años ya habían pasado desde que me separe de mis mejores amigos, aunque los seguía viendo.

10 años ya habían pasado desde que Agustín fuera el Padawan del cabeza de cepillo dental.

10 años pasaron desde que camilo es instruido por Windu.

Ahora ya tengo 20 años y estoy mejor que nunca.

Ya acompaño a Obi-Wan a sus misiones. Pero esta misión era una de las más arriesgadas y solo 6 Jedis debían ir.

Esos 6 eran Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, El cabeza de cepillo de diente y sus Padawans, Agustín, Camilo y yo.

La misión consistía en rescatar al Canciller Supremo de la nave del General Ochentoso.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, bajamos de las naves y aparecieron montones de Droides.

De ellos nos encargamos mis amigos y yo.

Ahora venia la parte más difícil. Enfrentarse a algunos Siths (Por lo menos 15) pero lo que no sabíamos era que. Era una emboscada

El Canciller al parecer también era un Sith (Eso fue lo mas difícil de entender)

En ese momento el Sith se dispuso a tirarle rayos Sith a Windu. El cual acabo muriendo electrocutado.

Luego un Sith apuñalo con su sable láser a Anakin por la espalda.

Solo quedábamos Mis amigos, Obi-Wan y yo.

Uno quiso apuñalarme por la espalda a lo que yo le corte la cabeza de un solo movimiento con el sable.

En ese momento dos apuñalaron a Agus y a Camilo por la espalda, los 2 cayeron al piso.

Luego me enoje muchísimo, empecé a correr por las paredes al muy estilo Matrix y a cortar cabezas por doquier.

Hasta que llegue a donde estaba el Sith y el General Ochentoso.

El maldito de Sidius (Que ese era el nombre de pila) me empezó a tirar rayos siths, Por suerte estaba Obi-Wan para evitar que muera.

Enseguida me levante y empezó la lucha. El General Ochentoso me corto la mano con la que agarraba el sable.

Empezó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo con patadas y piña con solo una mano. Logre dejarle la cara mas fea que antes, luego el cayo al piso y yo empecé a los pisotones hasta que murió.

Empecé a ayudar a Obi-Wan con Sidius pero yo con piña y patadas.

Sidius tuvo la misma suerte que el general, de caer al piso. Pero en ese momento agarre mi sable con la mano que me quedaba y rompí el vidrio.

Todo empezó a volarse y yo le grite a Obi-Wan

-¡Agarrate!

Eso fue lo que hicimos, El cuerpo de camilo paso volando, pero pude agarrarlo con la mano que tenia. El que si pasó volando fue el de Anakin que no lo pude agarrar por que solo tenía una mano.

Obi-Wan y yo tiramos unas cajas al agujero y paso todo.

Subimos los cuerpos a las naves y volvimos a la Republica.

Yo no podía manejar la nave, no podía creer que mis mejores amigos estén muertos.

Cuando llegamos, todo el mundo nos vitoreaba, pero yo no tenia ganas de hablar.

Llevaba a mis compañeros a los hombros. Y le dije a Obi-Wan.

-Me voy a casa, necesito dormir.

-Muy bien, ve, toma las llaves- Respondió

-Gracias-Le dije.

Llegué a casa y me paseaba por el jardín, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Agus y Camilo.

Me tire en el jardín y me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente Obi-Wan me despertó, ya era de día.

Fui al "velatorio" de Agus y Camilo, cuando termino, Salí y camine un largo trecho hasta la costa. Esperando olvidarme de eso y seguir mi genial carrera.

Y la profecía, es algo que ya entendí, Solo quedara uno y eso uno era yo.

FIN

Notas del escritor:

Dedico este Fan Fic a mis mejores amigos; Agustín Tome y Camilo Ruiz.

Todos los personajes como: Pablo Encina, Micaela y Guadalupe son personajes de verdad, mis compañeros.

General Ochentoso y todos los insultos disponibles aquí son propiedad de: Emmanuel S.A.

Otros personajes como; Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda, Mace Windu etc. Pertenecen a George Lucas, Cualquier semejanza con la vida real, no te la agarres conmigo


End file.
